He then She
by Marcelle Hvidsteen
Summary: Just a fluffy story about Rae and BB. You know the kind. One shot.


He would swear the woman was smiling. Well not smiling per say, but the corners of her mouth was in the upper side of her mouth. At least it seemed that way from where he was looking. Her skin felt soft against his. And warm. Surprisingly warm. He knew she wasn't the ice queen she pretended to be, but he was quite at awe about how good her hair, her head, her body, felt against his.

She stirred and he held his breath. Suddenly frightened about what would happen when she woke up. She would be mad, he knew that, and most likely blame him, since he was the closest one, before punishing him, which he knew from experience would be painful.

She didn't wake up and he started to breath again. Slowly. Her hand had found its way to over his heart, and smilingly he placed his own hand over it. He couldn't help smiling.

There were few things that didn't conflict in him. Almost everything he did, hundreds of wishes, needs, desires, threatened to pull him apart. But not with her. With her everything just clicked. Every wish, need, desire was the same.

But he would never be with her. She didn't feel the same way. He knew she didn't hate him as much as she pretended, she had hugged him, and every time he needed to talk, really talk-talk, then she was there. She was his best friend. But nothing more.

But what was she doing here? In his room, bed, arms. Her smell intoxicating. He was the only one who knew she used lilac scented soap. That the smell of her tea was there constantly, even after her shower. That when she cried, she didn't make a sound.

She stirred again and her fingers dug into his hairy chest. He opened his mouth in a silent scream, but said nothing. He didn't want to ruin this. To have her wake up, and him having to act stupid. Pretending he knew nothing. Taking the beating.

But the truth was he didn't know anything. She was the one who had walked into his room. He knew something was different about her, but nothing he could sense. Her smell was the same, her looks were the same, her voice, her natural sounds were the same. But she was different.

She had walked into his room, wrapped her arms around her and she kissed him. He had loved it, and he had wanted it, but she had kissed him first.

She stirred again and he quickly closed his eyes. He concluded that would be safer.

--

She felt something hold her hand, and opened her eyes. She was shocked to find him holding around her. She sat up and looked down at his sleeping body. Something exploded and she looked around, to find herself in his room. Something exploded, again.

She had been in her room, reading, practising some spells when suddenly something didn't go as it was supposed to.

It had consumed her. Lust. Need. Want. It wasn't her father's side, at least to completely. It was mostly a gift from her mother. Her humanity. Passion. This was all passions fault. Somehow the spell made passion take control.

"Oh no. Oh Azar no."

She looked down and was terrified to find herself in only a t-shirt, his t-shirt, and her underwear. She pulled away the blanket and sighed gratefully to find him in a pair of pants. Something exploded again.

She breathed deeply and finally got her emotions under control. This was bad, and she knew it. He cared for her deeply she knew that. He thought he was in love with her, but he wasn't. No one could love her. But he did care for her as a friend and teammate. She knew she was one of his best friends for reasons she couldn't understand.

What would he think? How would he think of her after this? She could just act stupid. She could walk out of his room, before he woke up, and if he asked her about it she could just pretend he had dreamed it all.

She scooted down the bed, carefully, stopping to see if he would wake up. He didn't. He just laid there, his eyes closed. He was so handsome. He was always handsome. She didn't understand his insecurity about his looks. Okay so he didn't look like an everyday guy, but that was what made him so wonderful. So attractive.

Another explosion. She looked away. He always did this. No one made her feel the way he did. No one made her feel so much as him. Wonderful, talented, crazy him.

She moved back up to his head. Leaning over him, inches away. Her voice softer than anything

"I'm sorry. Please understand. I can't live like you. Giving in to passion. Hate. Rage. Love."

A new explosion. She looked away, towards the sound, before looking back at him.

"Just pretend. Just pretend this never happened. That I'm just the same creepy, cold person you have always thought me to be. Who I really am. So when you wake up, please just pretend it never happen."

"If that's what you want."

The room shook as he opened his eyes, and looked at her. And as he kissed her the windows shattered, but did not fall down.


End file.
